This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Duke Center for In Vivo Microscopy participated in the lectures/hands-on laboratory sessions for micro-CT during the NCI Cancer Research Imaging Camp, June 21-26, 2009, with Dr. Cristian Badea leading these sessions. The 6-day National Cancer Institute's Cancer Research Imaging Camp, coordinated by NCI's Dr. Anne Menkens of the Cancer Imaging Program took place at Washington University, St. Louis, June 21-26, 2009. Post-doctoral fellows and early career-level faculty in basic cancer biology fields are selected to attend. This intensive annual workshop includes lectures and laboratory sessions covering 5 small animal imaging modalities[unreadable]MRI, PET, optical, CT, and ultrasound. The program was organized by Anne Menkens PhD from the National Cancer Institute, who assembled a faculty of cancer experts from across the country: WASHINGTON UNIV, ST. LOUIS: Joseph Ackerman Ph.D., Carolyn Anderson Ph.D. Richard LaForest Ph.D. DUKE: Cristian Badea Ph.D. NCI: Kenneth Bielat Ph.D., Anne Menkens, Ph.D. Suresh Mohla Ph.D., Daniel Sullivan MD, Daniel Sussman PhD UNIVERSITY OF MN: Michael Garwood PhD. UNIVERSITY OF AZ, TUCSON: Robert Gillies, Ph.D. UNIVERSITY OF WA, SEATTLE: Kenneth Krohn, Ph.D. UNIVERSITY OF MICHIGAN, ANN ARBOR: Charles Meyer, Ph.D. UNIVERSITY OF CA-SAN FRANCISCO: Sarah Nelson, Ph.D VANDERVILT UNIVERSITY: David Piston, Ph.D. UNIVERSITY OF MISSOURI: Thomas Quinn, Ph.D. UNIVERSITY OF TX-DALLAS: Dean Sherry, Ph.D. WAYNE STATE UNIV, DETROIT: Bonnie Sloane, Ph.D., Wayne State UNIVERSITY OF PITTSBURGH: Simon Watkins, Ph.D.